My Twist To Tragic Classical End
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: One-Shot. Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha any way. "If only it was not the night of the new moon or if the others ware here with us."  Story deal with characters death and suicide.


A/N-I bet you can guess ware I got the idea for this story and if not then maybe you should go back to school (JK) Any way this is my 2ed try at a one-shot so plz read and review to let me know that you think.

Thank You

XXXXXXX

My Twist To Tragic Classical End

XXXXXXX

Kagome eye's looked down in to the eye's of the now dieing 'human' Inuyasha. "If only it was not the night of the new moon or if the others ware here with us." She cried as she pulled him in to her arm's and helped him from the clearing in to the forest. After she sat him ageist the trunk of the biggest tree she could see she ran back to the field and grabbed her big yellow back pack.

When she returned Inuyasha was shaking. "The poison must be causing you to run a fever." She said as she pulled out her sleeping bag and wrapping it around him, and basically forced him to take some pills in hope to slow the poison. 'The poison must be fast acting he's already ready so pale.' She thought and as the first hour pasted she was proven right as his body started to shake more violently.

"K..Kagome?" He rasped as he reached out for her. "What is it Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She said as she rushed to his side. "I…I can't see strait no more. It's so dark and cloudy." He said almost in a whisper. "It's ok Inuyasha I'm right here by your side, Just like I promised…Forever." She said and then hugged the henyou turned human. More hours past and she tried to keep him talking with idle chitchat but it al seemed so hopeless as they still had at less four more hours tell the sun would rise once more.

Inuyasha was over whelmed with a feeling of dread. 'There's no stupid flee you save me this time and I know I won't make it to sun up. I need to tell her now or she'll never know.' He thought. "Kagome…There's some thing I need to tell you." He said as he pulled her in to his lap. "For a long time now I've had these feelings for you Kagome and there more then just feelings for a friend." She gasped and closed her eye's tightly trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Kagome I…I love you." He managed to say be for the next set of shakes took hold of his body for the last time. His arm went limp and the upper part of his body became heave on her back. Jumping up she turned to the now still Inuyasha and slowly laid him on his back. Now the tears she had held in all night ran down her checks like streams. Hours had passed and Kagome was mad with grief as she sat holding the body of her true love.

The sun now started to rise and as it did the body of the human Inuyasha slowly transformed back to his henyou forum. At first Kagome was happy to the transformation thinking he must still be alive but after checking for a heart beat and finding none she lost all sane train of thought. Now she rummaged threw her big yellow back pack in search for what she thought to be her only salvation from the pain now in her heart.

Then she found it and let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the small dagger out of her back pack, The gift from Sango given to her to protect her self was now going to be use to take what it was meant to protect….Her life. Latter that day Sango, Miroku and Shippo all cried out in shock and horror at the site that laded be for them. There was Kagome with a dagger threw her heart laying in the arms of a vary much alive Inuyasha. As the group made there way to Inuyasha they could hear him mumbling. "Stupid wench, Stupid…Stupid wench." Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and asked. "What happened Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at the monk with tears running down his face.

"It was the night of the new moon and we go attacked by a snake demon. I was poisoned and she was able to killed the demon with one of her arrows, I felt like I was dieing and when I felt the end coming so be for I blacked out I told her I loved her.

After that I remember the sun coming up but I couldn't move but I could still hear her. She was cry and sounded mad with grief, Then she screamed and that was the last thing hared then I felt her lay down across me and then I could smell it….Her blood and then I could feel a warm liquid flowing over my body. Why Miroku, Why?" He said the whole time crying.

"I don't know Inuyasha. But can you tell me why there is still fresh blood on the ground? Did you have to fend off some low level demons?" Miroku asked. "No…It..It's my blood. I tried over and over to cut my own wrists but my body keeps healing to fast to let me die. She promised to stay by my side and she even went so far as to meet me in the after life to keep that promise. Now I can't even do the same for her." Said the heart broken Inuyasha.

Sango and Shippo cried as they laid there friend to rest, Miroku said a prayer and Inuyasha sat there not moving from her grave for many days. It seemed that he was bonded to starve him self to the death just in hope's that she would still be waiting for him on the other side. That's how the group left him after fighting with him to stay with there group but all he said was. "She waiting for me and I don't plan on making her wait long, So no this is ware we say are good bye's and don't worry I'll let her know that you all miss and love her." With that the group lift not knowing what else to say to the henyou they had also come to love, Now waiting there by the grave of his one true love for death to take him.

XXXXXXXX

A/NII- Ok so if you didn't get it Inuyasha never died but was paralyzed and Kagome never found his heart beat dew to the fact it was so slow. And FYI that kind of thing dose happen Exp: My grandmother was told my father had dead but 5 mins latter they saw him berthing But this was back in the 1940's so I'm sure it happen less in these day and times. But since this is fictional I stretched the time out more to fit my story better

Oh and if you can't figure out ware the idea for this story came from it was 'Romeo & Juliet'


End file.
